SEGA Superstars All-Out Battle
SEGA Superstars All-Out Battle is a crossover fighting game madew by SEGA entertainment. It was released on Nintendo's Wii U, and 3DS, Sony's PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita, and Microsoft's Xbox 360. The gameplay is similar to Super Smash Bros. and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, but with a few differences. For example, it uses a health bar system, and an All-Star super move can be collected by hitting the enemy as well as taking damage to fill an All-Star Meter. Playable Characters Default Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Amigo (Samba De Amigo) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) *Zobio and Zobiko (House of the Dead) *Ristar (Ristar) *Vectorman (Vectorman) Unlockable Characters *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) (15 stars to unlock) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) (35 stars to unlock) *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) (50 stars to unlock) *Reala (NiGHTS into Dreams) (25 stars to unlock) *Welkin Gunther (Valkyria Chronicles) (60 stars to unlock) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) (75 stars to unlock) *Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) (80 stars to unlock)Hatsune Miku (Project DIVA) (95 stars to unlock) *Chaz Ashley (Phantasy Star) (100 stars to unlock) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) (110 stars to unlock) *Opa Opa (Fantasy Zone) (Beat arcade on easy or higher or 50 stars from the mystery box to unlock) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Beat arcade on medium or higher or 50 stars for the mystery box to unlock) *Akira (Virtua Fighter) (Beat arcade on hard or higher or 50 stars for the mystery box to unlock) *Toejam and Earl (Toejam and Earl) (Beat arcade on very hard or higher or 50 stars for the mystery box to unlock) *Pulseman (Pulseman) (do 600 airel attacks) *Jack Cayman (Madworld) (defeat 200 enemies) *Mario (Super Mario Bros) (75 stars to unlock) (Nintendo exclusive) *Parappa (Parappa the Rapper) (75 stars to unlock) (Sony exclusive) *Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) (75 stars to unlock) (Microsoft exclusive) Stages *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bingo Highway (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Egg Fleet (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Samba Studios (Samba de Amigo) *Temple Trouble (Super Monkey Ball) *Graffiti City (Jet Set Radio) *Dream Valley (NiGHTS into Dream) *Seasonal Shrines (Shinobi) *Chilly Castle (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Adder's Lair (Golden Axe) *Curient Mansion (House of the Dead) *Bruhl (Valkyria Chronicles) *Yokosuka (Shenmue) *Jubileus (Bayonetta) *Mushroom Kingdom (Mario bros.) (Nintendo exclusive) *Dojo (Parappa the Rapper) (Sony exclusive) *Gruntilda's Castle (Banjo-Kazooie) (Microsoft exclusive) Modes *Arcade - a series of matches leading up to a final boss fight against Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure. It has 5 difficulty levels: Very Easy, Easy, Medium, Hard, and Very Hard. *Versus - a mode in which you make a custom match against A.I. or friends where you choose the characters, stage, and the settings. *Challenge - a sereies of challenges you can unlock and complete at your own pace. The challenges always add something to the gameplay to make it special or difficult. *Store - using stars earned by doing stuff in the game you can buy new characters, stages, music etc. You can also listen to music you've acquired or already had in the first place. *Options - adjust the game to enhance your experience. Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Fighting Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog